OhWu Family
by pepiqyu
Summary: HunKai/KrisKai/Yaoi/DLDR/no summary.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : OhWu Family (tittle paling gaje sedunia)

Author : pepi9yu

Pairing : HunKaiRis

Cast: Sehun, Kai, Kris, member EXO lainnya.

Genre: romance, family, fluff

Rated: T aja biar aman

Chapter : 1 of ?

Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. EXO milik SM Ent. Sementara kai sepenuhnya milik Sehun dan Kris (dicerita ini). Tapi ide ceritanya adalah milik saya.

Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, AU, alur lambat, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.

Summary : ini baru prolog (summary apaan ini?)

.

Don't like don't read

RCL please

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

pepi9yu

.

.

Suami dengan istri lebih dari satu atau biasa disebut poligami bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu lagi dikalangan masyarakat sekarang ini. Banyak yang sudah mempraktekannya, bahkan ada yang sampai memiliki istri 98 orang.

Sebaliknya, jika poligami sudah biasa terjadi dimasyarakat, beda lagi dengan poliandri dimana istilah itu memiliki arti istri yang memiliki suami lebih dari satu. Hal ini masih sangatlah tabu dan terkesan aneh dikalangan masyarakat umum. Tapi sesuatu yang tabu dan aneh bukan berarti tak ada kan?

Jika kita lebih memperhatikan sekitar, maka kita pasti bisa menemukan pasangan poliandri, meski tak sebanyak kasus poligami.

Lalu bagaimana jika ada kasus poliandri dimana seorang 'istri' memiliki dua suami, namun 'istri'-nya adalah seorang namja?

Aneh?

Mustahil?

Tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi diantara ketiga namja yang saling mencintai ini. Apa kalian mau berkenalan dengan mereka?

Mari kita berkenalan….

Pertama

Nama : Kim jong in atau kai

Umur : 24 y.o

Bio : dia adalah seorang dancer berbakat yang memiliki stage name kai. Ia sudah sangat terkenal sebagai salah satu dancer papan atas korea, namun tiba-tiba saja ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia keartisannya dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui public. Dengan kulit tan-nya yang eksotis membuatnya terkesan seksi, Ditambah dengan tubuh ramping bak yeoja membuatnya tak hanya terkenal dikalangan yeoja, tapi juga namja.

Kedua

Nama : Oh sehun

Umur : 24 y.o

Bio : seorang president direktur dari EXOtic corp. Pemuda tampan dengan wajah stoic yang membuatnya terlihat misterius namun mempesona. Kulit putih susunya membuatnya terlihat semakin bersinar. Dengan umur yang masih muda, ia sudah mampu membuat EXOtic corp. menjadi salah satu perusahaan besar dikorea. Bahkan cabangnya sudah ada diluar negeri.

Ketiga

Nama : Wu Yi Fan atau Kris

Umur : 26 y.o

Bio : CEO W ent. Yang menaungi artis-artis ternama korea, termasuk kai. Pemuda keturunan china-kanada yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi ketampanan dan kejeniusannya. Dengan waktu sekejab, ia mampu membuat artis yang berada dalam naungannya menjadi sangat terkenal.

.

Bagaimana jika ketiga namja itu menjalin hubungan suami-'istri'?

Siapakah yang pantas menjadi 'istri'nya?

Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka?

Apa saja yang akan terjadi didalam rumah tangga mereka yang tak biasa itu?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : OhWu Family

Author : pepi9yu

Pairing : HunKaiRis

Cast: Sehun, Kai, Kris, member EXO lainnya.

Genre: romance, family, fluff

Rated: T aja biar aman

Chapter : 1 of ?

Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. EXO milik SM Ent. Sementara kai sepenuhnya milik Sehun dan Kris (dicerita ini). Tapi ide ceritanya adalah milik saya.

Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, alur lambat, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.

a/n : sebelum membaca, aku mau memberikan beberapa peringatan dulu buat semua readers.

Pertama, ini adalah ff fluff, no hurt/comfort, no angst. Jadi bagi yang gak suka ff fluff atau gak suka ff yang konfliknya sedikit, lebih baik sekarang juga tekan tombol back.

Kedua, ff ini pairnya HunKaiRis, kai as uke, sehun/kris as seme, jadi klo gak suka pairing ini silahkan tekan tombol back (juga)

.

Don't like don't read

RnR please

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

pepi9yu

.

.

Chapter 1

Pilihan?

Kai bukannya tak memilih

tapi inilah pilihanya untuk mencintai dua namja sekaligus.

Berbagi?

Bukan, ini bukanlah cerita tentang berbagi hati, berbagi cinta atau berbagi kekasih. Tapi ini tentang kisah penyatuan dari cinta tulus mereka.

.

Egois

Banyak orang mengatakan kai adalah namja egois dengan memiliki dua kekasih sekaligus. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang saat ini ia pedulikan hanyalah dua namja bernama Oh sehun dan Wu yifan. Baginya, kedua namja itu adalah sayapnya, yang apabila salah satunya tak ada, maka ia takkan mampu terbang. Mereka seperti kaki untuknya, jika salah satu dari mereka pergi, ia akan berjalan pincang. Ia hanya perlu mereka untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya.**Hanya mereka**.

Ia bersyukur pada tuhan yang sudah berbaik hati menghadirkan dua guardian tampan untuknya. Meski butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang menyakitkan, ia tak pernah menyesali itu. karna dengan perjalanan melelahkan itu, mereka mampu bersatu dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Kai chagie" panggil seseorang memanggil nama kai. Kai tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ne gege,"

"Kau melamun?" tanya namja yang dipanggil gege itu sambil tangannya membelai lembut pipi kai.

"Apa kau sudah lelah?"

Kai tersenyum manis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, kemudian ia menggeleng,

"Ani, ada apa gege memanggil kai?"

"Baby, bagaimana penampilan kami?" tanya namja lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Bagus tidak?"

Mata bening kai menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh dua pria tampan didepannya. Namja pertama memakai kemeja putih yang dibalut tuxedo hitam dengan hiasan disekitar kerah depan. sementara namja satunya lagi memakai kemeja hitam dengan tuxedo warna putih, terkesan simple namun terlihat mewah dan pas ditubuh mereka. kemudian dengan senyuman manis bertengger diwajahnya dan dua jempolnya yang ia acungkan ia berkata,

"Bagus hunnie, kalian terlihat sangat tampan,"

Seketika, sebuah senyuman tercipta diwajah stoic kedua namja itu. sesuatu hal yang akan sangat jarang terjadi jika mereka sedang tak bersama kai.

"Jinja? Apa kai suka?" tanya seseorang yang dianggil hunnie atau bernama sehun. Kai hanya mengangguk imut menjawab pertanyaan dari sehun.

"Kalau begitu kita pilih ini saja,"

"Ne kris ge, aku setuju," ucap sehun.

"Ya sudah, ayo ganti baju biar cepat selesai," Merekapun berlalu dari hadapan kai untuk mengganti baju mereka.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

Kai, sehun dan kris terlihat memasuki sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari weeding shop yang mereka datangi. Mereka buru saja melakukan fiting baju yang akan mereka gunakan untuk acara pernikahan mereka bertiga yang akan dilangsungkan dua hari lagi. Mereka memang sudah sepakat untuk mengurus semua urusan pernikahan mereka bersama-sama. Jadi, sejak pagi hingga menjelang sore hari ini mereka sudah berputar-putar untuk mengurus segala keperluan pernikahan, mulai dari weeding organizer, gereja tempat mereka menikah dan juga memilih baju yang akan mereka gunakan untuk acara pernikahan mereka nanti.

"Hah, capek" ucap kai setelah duduk dikursi belakang mobil. Dua namja lainnya menduduki kursi depan mobil, dengan kris yang berada dikursi kemudi.

"Kau lelah baby?" tanya sehun sambil menengok kearah belakang tempat kai berada, yang hanya dijawab anggukan lemah oleh kai.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung pulang saja kris ge,"

"Shireo, aku tak mau pulang sekarang," ucap kai menolak perkataan sehun.

"Waeyo? Katanya kau lelah chagi," tanya kris heran mendapati kekasihnya menolak pulang padahal tadi bilang capek.

"Aku mau makan es krim,"

"Ini sudah sore baby, tak baik makan es krim." ucap sehun.

kai merengut kesal mendengar perkataan sehun,

"Tapi kalian kan tadi sudah janji akan mentraktirku es krim setelah semua selesai,"

"Benar kata sehun, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya serta mengembungkan pipinya sementara tangannya ia lipat kedepan dada, tanda ia sedang kesal karna mendapat penolakan dari kedua kekasihnya itu,

"Aku benci kalian," ucapnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

kris dan sehun menhela nafas mendapati kai yang sedang merajuk, mereka sudah tak kaget dengan sifat kai yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini semakin manja pada mereka berdua.

"Arraso, kita cari es krim dulu, tapi setelah itu kita langsung pulang ne?"

kai kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah dua kekasihnya itu,

"jinjayo?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Melihat kris dan sehun mengangguk, kai langsung mencondongan tubuhnya kedepan dan mengecup pipi kedua namja tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa hanya dipipi, disini belum," ucap sehun sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Blus

Wajah kai seketika memerah mendengar permintaan sehun. Ia malu, biasanya kris atau sehun yang akan menciumnya duluan, tapi kini ia harus mencium terlebih dahulu. ia terdiam cukup lama, sampai

"Kenapa diam chagi? Tak mau mencium kami? Ya sudah kita pulang saja," ucap kris memecah lamunan kai.

Kai buru-buru mencondongkan wajahnya kearah kris kemudian menciumnya sekilas, begitupun ia melakukannya pada sehun.

"Yah baby kenapa Cuma sebentar?" ucap sehun menyampaikan kekecewaannya.

"Hunnie~" ucap kai dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna dan menunjukan aegyonya agar sehun berhenti meminta hal lebih padanya.

Kris terkekeh pelan mendapati kekasih manisnya itu memelas pada sehun, ia tau sehun hanya ingin menggoda kai yang memang akan malu jika disuruh mencium mereka. Meski diluar kai terlihat sangat cuek tapi sebenarnya dia hanyalah namja polos yang sangat pemalu.

Tangan kris terangkat mengacak rambut kai,

"Sudahlah sehun, jangan goda kai lagi, ayo kita cari es krim," ucapnya kemudian mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Baby, kau tau? kau terlihat sangat cantik saat memerah tadi"

Blus

Wajah kai yang belum sepenuhnya kembali normal kini kembali memerah ketika mendengar perkataan sehun. Ugh, ini adalah saat-saat yang sangat kai benci sekaligus ia sukai. Saat sehun mengeluarkan gombalannya dan kris akan tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi kai, sementara kai dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa malunya.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

Kai menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak kris, ia tengah menutup matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin sore yang berhembus lembut membelai wajahnya disebuah taman. Mereka berdua tengah menunggu sehun yang sedang mengantri untuk membeli es krim disalah satu kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari taman.

"Es krim datang~" teriak sehun. Kai segera membuka matanya lalu menegakkan kepalanya, kini matanya melihat sehun yang baru datang dengan satu cup es krim dan dua kaleng minuman ditanganya.

"Es krim rasa Coklat untuk kai baby sesuai pesanan,"

Kai tersenyum manis saat satu cup es krim sudah ada ditangannya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung menyantap es krimnya,

"Eemm, masita~" ucap kai ceria, membuat sehun dan kris terkekeh pelan.

"chagi, sehun-ah, aku ketoilet sebentar ne," ucap kris sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"Ne," dan dengan persetujuan dari kai dan sehun, kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya mencari toilet.

Setelah kris pergi, kai kembali melanjutkan menikmati es krimnya, sementara sehun memandangi kai sambil sesekali meminum minuman kaleng yang tadi ia beli.

Sehun kembali terkekeh saat melihat cara makan kai yang seperti anak kecil,

"Baby," panggil sehun.

"Ne hunnie," ucap kai tanpa menoleh kearah sehun.

"Bibirmu belepotan,"

"Jinja?" tangan kai reflek terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya, namun belum sampai bibir, tanganya sudah ditahan oleh sehun,

"Jangan menggunakan tangan baby," larang sehun.

"Lalu?" tanya kai bingung.

"Biar kubantu menghapusnya," ucap sehun kemudian tangannya meraih dagu kai, mendekatkan wajah mereka kemudian menjilat sisa es krim yang ada disekitar bibir kai dengan lidahnya.

Setelah dirasa bersih, sehun kemudian mempertemukan sepasang bibirnya dengan bibir sintal milik kai, melumatnya lembut seakan tak ingin menyakiti orang yang menemati ruang terbesar dalam hatinya. Sementara kai hanya diam menikmati semua perlakuan sehun padanya, toh sehun adalah namjachingunya, apa salahnya melakukan itu?

Pletak

"Appo," ciuman manis itu terlepas akibat sebuah jitakan yang mendarat mulus dikepala sehun,

"Ya naga, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" teriak sehun saat mengetahui pelaku pemukulannya adalah kris.

"Ya setan mesum, Seharusnya aku yang tanya apa yang kau lakukan ada kai chagi?" ucap kris tak kalah keras dari sehun.

"Wae? Dia kekasihku, wajar aku menciumnya," ucap sehun santai, seolah tak melakukan apapun.

"Lagian kai baby juga tak menolak, kenapa kau yang sewot?"

"Tapi dia juga kekasihku, jangan mencuri-curi kesempatan,"

"Siapa juga yang mencuri kesempatan, kau saja yang pergi begitu saja,"

Kai memutar bola matanya jengah, lagi-lagi terjadi pertengkaran konyol antara sehun dan kris. Parahnya kini mereka ada ditempat umum dan sudah dipastikan mereka sekarang menjadi tontonan gratis.

"Yak! Berhenti bertengkar!" teriak kai yang akhirnya mampu menghentikan pertengkaran sengit antara para seme itu.

"Kalian sangat memalukan," ucap kai kemudian langsung pergi berlalu dari hadapan seme-semenya.

"Baby / chagie," panggil mereka bersamaan sambil mengejar kai yang sudah dipastikan ngambek.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : OhWu Family

Author : pepi9yu

Pairing : HunKaiRis

Cast: Sehun, Kai, Kris, member EXO lainnya.

Genre: romance, family, fluff

Rated: T aja biar aman

Chapter : 2 of ?

Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. EXO milik SM Ent. Sementara kai sepenuhnya milik Sehun dan Kris (dicerita ini). Tapi ide ceritanya adalah milik saya.

Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, alur lambat, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.

a/n : sebelum membaca, aku mau memberikan beberapa peringatan dulu buat semua readers.

Pertama, ini adalah ff fluff, no hurt/comfort, no angst. Jadi bagi yang gak suka ff fluff atau gak suka ff yang konfliknya sedikit, lebih baik sekarang juga tekan tombol back.

Kedua, ff ini pairnya HunKaiRis, kai as uke, sehun/kris as seme, jadi klo gak suka pairing ini silahkan tekan tombol back (juga)

.

Don't like don't read

RnR please

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

pepi9yu

.

.

Pilihan kai untuk mencintai dua orang sekaligus memang tak mudah, apa lagi dua orang yang ia cintai berjenis sama dengannya. Cemooh serta hinaan sudah terlalu biasa kai dengar. Tapi toh ia tak pernah menyesal. Ia bahagia dengan kehidupannya saat ini yang dilengkapi oleh kehadiran sehun dan kris.

Dua hari yang lalu, pernikahan ketiganya dilaksanakan, dan kini ia sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai suami – ah bukan, lebih tepatnya sebagai 'Istri' dari Wu yifan dan Oh sehun. Acara pernikahannya memang tak ramai, karna hanya ada mereka bertiga, sang pendeta dan beberapa sahabat dekat mereka yang datang.

"Baby~"

Kai tersentak dari lamunannya ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang, tanpa menolehpun ia tau siapa yang tengah memeluknya.

"Kenapa melamun hm?" tanya sehun lembut, dagunya ia sandarkan ke bahu kai sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh ramping 'istri'nya.

"Aku merindukan Kris ge hunnie~" ucap kai lirih, terdapat kesedihan mendalam pada ucapannya, dan sehun tau pasti itu.

Seharusnya sampe tiga hari kedepan adalah acara honey moon mereka, namun karna ada masalah yang menimpa perusahaannya, Kris dengan terpaksa langsung terbang ke korea satu jam setelah acara pernikahan mereka berlangsung, dan meninggalkan kai bersama sehun untuk honeymoon berdua.

"Aku tak keberatan jika kita kembali ke korea besok, bagaimana?" kai langsung menoleh saat mendengar perkataan sehun.

"Benarkah?" tanya kai semangat, memebuat sehun tersenyum hangat.

"Tentu, jadi sekarang ayo masuk kamar dan istirahat," ucap sehun, kemudian menuntun kai masuk kekamar yang mereka sewa.

.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

Kai melangkah cepat memasuki gedung berlantai 40 itu, ia benar-benar sudah merindukan kris sang suami, sementara sehun berjalan dibelakangnya sambil memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Sekertaris kim, apa kris ada didalam?" tanya kai pada seorang wanita cantik saat ia sampai di depan ruangan kris.

"Iya tuan, presdir wu ada didalam," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Dan setelah berterimakasih, kai langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang dulu sering sekali ia kunjungi.

Kris begitu kaget saat mendapati kai kini tengah berjalan kearahnya. Seingatnya, kai dan sehun masih ada di belanda untuk melakukan honeymoon disana. Kris langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk erat sang pujaan hati.

Kai menelusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher kris, menikmati kehangatan pelukan namja yang sudah dua hari tak bersamanya.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Bukankah kalian berdua sedang honeymoon?" tanya kris sambil menggendong kai seperti koala sambil menatap sehun yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Dia bilang sangat merindukanmu, makanya kita pulang lebih awal," jawa sehun cuek, lalu mendudukan dirinya disofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kris terkekeh pelan, ia juga tak memungkiri kalau ia juga sangat merindukan 'istri'manisnya ini, dengan pelan ia dudukan dirinya di samping sehun sehungga kini kai berada dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

Pepiqyu

.

.

Kris dan sehun terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, kris sibuk dengan bukunya sementara sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mereka berdua tengah duduk diatas ranjang king size menunggu istri mereka yang sedang mandi.

"Hyung" panggil sehun memecah keheningan.

"Hn"

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin memakan jongin" lanjut sehun sambil menatap kai yang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit disekitar pinggangnya tengah keluar dari kamar mandi. Kris yang mendengar ucapan sehun langsung menatap namja milky skin dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seringai tercipta di bibir kedua seme mesum itu.

Ah Jongin, kau harus berhati-hati

.

TBC

hai, ini ff sengaja aku republish, pengen aja ngeramein ffn lagi dengan ff-ff gajeku xD

semoga suka


End file.
